In the end
by Light's Devil
Summary: Reflecting on his life and his relationship with Ryuzaki, Light walks through a park...and his life takes a tragic turn.


In the end

Innocence was one thing that twenty three year old Light Yagami lacked.

He was a mass murderer at one point in his life, but that was a year ago...after he realized that love was more important then being a killer that was going to meet his end one day.

If he hadn't fallen in love with a certain someone, he would probably be buried in the ground somewhere.

To be forgotten by everyone.

After all, who would want to remember a person who destroyed thousands of lives for something as selfish as being a god?

No one, that's who.

He closed his brown eyes, running a hand through his hair.

The skies opened up with rain, but the twenty three year old did nothing but let the rain fall on him; drenching him in less than a minute.

Why was Light out here in a rainstorm, you ask?

There was no particular reason...he just felt like he needed to get out for some fresh air.

Or fresh rain, as the skies poured down buckets of the cold stuff.

He reached his hand up, grasping at nothing but air.

"You know...if I could be as carefree as this every day...maybe I would have some innocence to me after all."

His brown eyes looked up, and he willed his head to also stare up at the black clouds that poured down endless amounts of rain.

"The fresh air smells nice...a change from what it's usually like at home.

Now, Light wasn't complaining about where he lived. It was a nice place, where the only occupants were his lover and himself.

His lover was someone he never thought he would call 'lover'. More like someone he called 'arch nemesis'.

The detective L, who preferred to be called Ryuzaki.

But his real name was L Lawliet.

He was 30 years old, but he certainly didn't look it. More like 27.

Some people thought that he was the younger one in the relationship and Light was the older one.

Which caused Light to glare at the people, while Ryuzaki would just chuckle and say that Light was younger than him by seven years.

Their relationship had started after the two of them had been chained together; when Light lost his memories of the Death Note.

After working on the case together, they became close friends and started to talk more about everyday things.

The strange thing was, Ryuzaki was the one who admitted that he was attracted to Light, no matter that he was his suspect.

_Even though you are my suspect, I can't help but feel something for you. If it wasn't for this Kira madness, suspect and detective crap, we might have had a chance together. But that doesn't mean I can toss my feelings aside. Love isn't something that can be forgotten. Trying to forget the one you love is like trying to remember someone you never met. So even though I am the detective trying to prove that you are Kira and you are my suspect of being Kira, I just want you to know that I still...feel attracted to you._

Light had been surprised at the confession, to say the least.

He had begun to grow an attraction to the black haired detective as well, but he never admitted it.

But one night had changed all of that...

**Flashback**

_It was a normal night for the two. _

_They would get their nightclothes on, then go under the covers on the opposite side of one another._

_But this night was different._

_Light was trying to get to sleep, but a hand running through his hair had stopped all of that._

"_Ryuzaki...? What are you doing...?" the brunette mumbled sleepily, turning around to face the black haired detective._

_Ryuzaki's eyes were filled with an emotion Light never saw in them before..._

_The emotion could be best described as...lust._

_His eyes raked over the brunette as he reached over and caressed his face with his hand, causing slight shivers to go up Light's spine._

"_Light-kun...we can't deny it any longer." he said as the brunette's eyes went wide._

"_B – But Ryuzaki-kun...it's...we can–"_

_He was cut off when the detective pressed his lips against his own, keeping his hand on the brunette's face and putting his hand behind Light's head, deepening the kiss._

_Light was shocked; surprised._

_But it soon disappeared as he returned the pressure, closing his eyes as the smallest tear escaped from his eyes._

_Ryuzaki pulled back as he caught the tear on his thumb and flicked it away. _

"_I know what you were going to say. But we can, Light-kun. As long as you believe that we can...nothing is impossible."_

_He reclaimed the brunette's lips, the kiss this time around more heated; more passionate._

_The detective ran his tongue across the younger's lips, asking for entrance._

_Light granted it as the two explored each others mouths, and Ryuzaki ran his hand up the brunette's shirt, feeling every muscle on his chest and stomach._

_Light chuckled lightly. "Ryuzaki, that tickles." he said, smiling slightly._

_The detective somehow managed to pull the shirt off, as it soon was on the floor._

"_Ryuzaki...?" the brunette asked, confusion in his brown eyes._

"_It's all right, Light-kun." was all Ryuzaki said as he ran his hands down the younger's thighs, than down his legs, finally deciding to rest on the bulge in Light's pants._

_His eyes widened. "Ryuzaki...!" he moaned out when the older's expert fingers lightly massaged him on the fabric._

"_Sssh." the detective said, smiling as he pulled off the attire, which left the brunette wearing nothing at all._

_He kicked the blanket off and onto the floor, and Light shivered at the newfound coldness._

"_Don't worry; you'll warm up soon enough." _

_The detective pulled the younger against his chest as he inserted a finger inside of him._

"_A – Ah...!" Light winced at the slight pain the action caused him, and the older soothed him by making small circles on his back with his free hand._

_He inserted another finger inside of the brunette, causing Light to whimper slightly at the pain of it. _

"_It hurts at first, but the pain will soon decrease." Ryuzaki said to the brunette in a soothing tone of voice._

"_...A – Ah..."_

_When he began to make scissor like motions, the pain switched into pleasure as a loud moan escaped from Light's lips._

"_This is just to prepare you for the real thing, Light-kun." _

_Light looked up into the detective's black eyes. "The real thing...?"_

_The only answer he got to that was a slight nod._

_When the detective pulled his fingers out of him, he smiled at Light. "Would you like to help me out...?"_

_The brunette blushed as he nodded and pulled the white shirt off of Ryuzaki, then slipped the pants off of him._

_After the detective was free of clothes, he pushed Light down on the bed below him, smiling reassuringly. "This will hurt at first, but only for a minute."_

_That was all the warning he got before the older thrust inside of his tight walls, causing the younger to scream in pain._

_Small tears escaped from his eyes, and the older caressed his face softly while maintaining his position, not wanting to hurt the one below him too badly._

_The pain soon decreased into pure pleasure as Light smiled slightly. "You can go on...the pain stopped."_

_Ryuzaki returned the smile as he thrust inside of the brunette, causing him to moan with pleasure._

_The younger arched his back to keep up with the older's thrusts as he moaned every time the older hit that certain spot. "Ryuzaki...I'm–"_

_That was the only thing he managed to say as he moaned heavily and completed with a quick scream._

_The older smiled, turning over onto his side and pulling Light against his chest. "Well...we can't deny it now, can we?"_

_The younger curled up in Ryuzaki's embrace. "No, I suppose not..."_

_This was how their relationship started..._

**End Flashback**

The brunette smiled at the memory as the rain kept coming.

The first time they kissed and the first time they made love happened in the same night; in the same bed.

"Strange...isn't it?" Light wondered, shaking his head so his bangs went out of his face. "I'm completely soaked..."

"Light!" a voice called suddenly. "Look out!"

Light turned to see the frantic face of his lover before there was a gunshot.

The pain took a minute to register into his mind, but when it did, he screamed and fell to his knees, holding his chest in pain.

He tasted blood in his mouth, and felt cold and dizzy as the blood seeped through his fingers and ran on the ground.

Suddenly, someone was beside him, holding his shoulders and telling him to hold on.

"Please...Light. Don't do this. Please don't do this to me..."

Light turned his head, shivering. "R – Ryuzaki...I d-don't know if I can...h – hold on...no matter how much...I want t-to..." his hands shook as he felt his life slipping through the cracks.

He felt tears splash onto his arm. "N – No...Light. You can't...not after everything that's happened...please..."

The brunette felt his own tears build in his eyes as his life bled away. "I – I don't want to leave you...I want to live...b-but..."

He closed his eyes. "Ryuzaki...I love you...even in death..."

Those were his last words.

This was how Yagami Light's life ended.

Ending A.N: I apologize if that made some tear up...but that's what happens when you write tragedies...


End file.
